


Warped

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Yandere Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Kuroko warns Kagami about his boyfriend's hidden side, but Kagami doesn't want to hear it. He's oblivious to just how crazy Kise can be.





	Warped

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumps and nearly punches the disappearing boy. "I'm going to murder you." he groans, fixing the bag on his shoulder. "We're leaving in a few. I'm just waiting for Ryouta."

"Hm. I see." Kuroko shakes his head in a disappointing manner. 

"Oh, shut up. I know you don't like my relationship with him." Kagami crosses his arms. "I wonder why." he grumbles.

Kuroko sighs. "I told you before, Kagami-kun. You just refuse to believe me. I don't trust Kise-kun when it comes to relationships."

"It-It's not like he's gonna cheat." Kagami says. Kise had tons of fans, but he'd never give up Kagami for those people, right? Of course not. "Did something happen in middle school that made you not trust him?" he asks.

"No." Kuroko replies blandly. "Nothing explicit, at least. He just comes off as an obsessive creepy type to me. Those vibes rubbed off me when he hung out with Aomine-kun and I. He's a stalker, at least."

Kagami grew tired of hearing this from Kuroko. "Whatever." he replied. "You're wrong, Kuroko. Ryouta is fine. Seriously, a stalker?"

"Don't be mad, Kagami-kun. It's only a warning." Kuroko replies. "I've known him since middle school... I know how he is.  _They_ know how he is. Trust me."

"I'm his boyfriend, Kuroko." Kagami replies quickly. "I know him and I know him well. If Kise was a weirdo, I wouldn't date him. It's fine." he ends the conversation on a sour note.

They stood in front of Kagami's apartment in an awkward silence before someone's voice was heard miles away. 

"Taigacchi!!!" The blond came running towards Kagami, embracing him in a tight hug. Kise kissed Kagami's forehead and smiled. "Hey~" he said happily. "Hello, Kurokocchi..." Kise almost said in a disappointed tone. "Are you two on your way to practice?" he asks, glancing at Kuroko's Seirin bag.

"Hi, Kise-kun. Yes, we are." Kuroko replied with a tone too emotionless even for him. His eyes are staring coldly at Kise. 

"What's wrong, Kurokocchi? You seem to be a foul mood." Kise points it out. 

Kagami snorts and decides to dish out what Kuroko thinks. "He's been like that since we began dating, Ryouta." he says. Kuroko shoots him a look that tells him to stop, but Kagami ignores it. "He doesn't trust you dating me. He thinks you're a weird stalker." A harmless laugh escapes him. "A stalker  _and_ a cheater."

"Aw, Kurokocchi is jealous!" Kise also laughs. "Aominecchi is single, I believe." he jokes. "Don't worry, Kurokocchi... You honestly believe I would hurt Taigacchi? I'm insulted!" A frown forms on Kise's lips.

"I'm not..." Kuroko begins. Kise shoots him a dirty, cold glare and he stops, gulping.

Kagami curses. "Shit, I forgot my phone! I'll be back. Wait for me here, guys." he runs back inside his apartment. 

Kuroko startes to fear for the worst. He's alone with Kise, who is capable of doing anything with a smile on his face. It's fine. Kise wouldn't do anything harmful near Kagami.

"Taigacchi needs to start paying more attention to his phone.." Kise sighs, placing a hand on his hip. "Anyway, I can't believe you suspect me of something bad!" He gives out a forced laugh, reaching into his bag. "I would never hurt Taigacchi! I'd never do a thing to harm my love." he takes out a pen and picture. "I'd never stalk him... I'd never cheat on him! That hurts me, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko watches as Kise signs the picture. "I... I apologize for that..."

The blond walks towards Kuroko and hands him the photo. "You know what I will do, though?" he leans close to Kuroko, whispering and pointing the pen as if it were a weapon. "I will hurt anyone who comes between us. Next time you give Taigacchi the wrong idea, I'll sign this photo with your blood." he stands up and smiles. This aura was scarier than Akashi. "Okay, Kurokocchi? No hard feelings." he walks back to his original spot.

The photo Kise signed was a photo of himself- with a cheesy message on it.

" _To my biggest fan, Kurokocchi: Watch your back!♡"_

Kuroko felt disgusted. He ripped the photo and stuffed it in his bag, right before Kagami returned. "I-I am going ahead of you, Kagami-kun. I need to.. speak with the senpais about something." A quick lie is made up before Kuroko disappears from the front of Kagami's apartment. 

"Bye-bye, Kurokocchi!" Kise bids farewell. "Even though he's so mean to me, I still want to be friends with him..." he starts crying and hugs Kagami. 

"I'm sorry, Ryouta. I don't know why he thinks like that." Kagami kisses the top of Kise's head. Kise's hug starts to become tighter out of excitement. "H-Hey, I can't breathe!" 

Kise laughs and grabs Kagami by his collar. "Why can't you skip practice, Taigacchi? Come spend the day with me!" he offers out of the blue.

"I can't," Kagami replies. "I don't like to skip." 

"Taigacchi..." Kise frowns. For a moment, his grip on Kagami's collar tightens, but he lets go. "It's okay. I have to get to my modeling gig, anyway." he cups Kagami's cheek and kisses him. "We'll meet later, okay?" 

Kagami blushes and nods. He starts to leave, but his phone vibrates in his hand. Taking it out, Kagami sighs at the message popping up on his screen.

"What's wrong?" Kise asks, concerned.

"It's that idiot, Aomine. He wants to go one-on-one with me. I'll just tell him no." Kagami puts his phone in his bag and starts to walk. "See ya, Ryouta."

Kise waves goodbye, smiling. Once Kagami is out of sight, Kise sighs, knowing he'll probably be late to his modeling shoot. He has to take another quick stop before going.

"Aominecchi~" Kise sings as he runs to the basketball court Aomine played in. Of course he would be there.

"Hey, Kise..." Aomine says as he dribbled the ball. "I thought you were with Kagami. He rejected my one-on-one invite 'cause of you and practice." he sounded a bit irritated at that.

Kise chuckled, walking inside the court. "Oh, I know. I just wanted to tell you something before I go." he raises his hands, waiting for a pass by Aomine.

Aomine sighs, passing the ball to Kise. "And... what would that be?" he asks.

"Leave my Taigacchi alone." Kise says with venom in his words as he purposely misses a shot to the hoop, almost hitting Aomine.

"Yo, what the fuck?!" Aomine shouts, dodging the ball which went at a full force. "That could've hit me, idiot!" he retrieves the ball, taking deep breaths of air. That was way too close. 

"I know." Kise replies, messing with his own hair. "Consider that a warning. Next time, I won't miss." he said without a single hint of malice in his words, returning to his innocent self. "Taigacchi is _my_ partner. Only he can play basketball with me."

Aomine doesn't believe the words that are coming out of Kise's mouth. It isn't surprising, though. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he curses. "You don't own him!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Kise ignores him. "But, you guys are starting to push me..." he starts to back away, staring right into Aomine's eyes. "First, Kurokocchi thinks I'm a psycho stalker! And now, Aominecchi wants to steal my Taigacchi from me..."

The air turns cold. Aomine's instincts pick up something bad and he freezes up, swallowing the lump in his throat when Kise clenches his fists, frowning.

"If you keep this up, I might have to kill someone." A tear slides down Kise's cheek, his lips quivering. 

"What the fuck?! You're crazy!" Aomine shouts. Kise must be insane if he's threatening murder. "You think Kagami would like you if he knew you were fucking batshit crazy?!" he throws the ball in anger and growls. 

Kise almost seems unbothered by the comment for a few seconds. Then, he starts laughing out of the blue. "That's funny, Aominecchi!" he smacks his leg, then holds his stomach to stop laughing. He calms down quickly, wiping the happy tears from his eyes. "Taigacchi loves me! He wouldn't care!"

Aomine is sick of this. "Fuck off." he hisses. No words can get through Kise now. He sighs, thinking about the mess Kagami put himself in. "You don't deserve him."

"And you don't deserve to live." Kise retorts with a serious tone. He turns his back to Aomine, leaving the court on that final note.

Aomine thinks back on Kise's short-lived phase on him. His attention goes on one person to another, but if he's this serious about Kagami then this is trouble. He has to warn Kagami. 

Kuroko felt conflicted. He knows Kise is capable of being a person with  _slight_ crazed tendencies, but Kagami didn't know that at all. The Seirin ace refuses to believe any bad things the shadow tells him about Kise. Yet, the more he sees how happy Kagami is with Kise, the less Kuroko wants to expose him. 

No. Kuroko immediately dismisses those thoughts. Kagami's safety is top priority. If he won't listen to his best friend- who will Kagami listen to? Someone who  _doesn't_ care? 

"Alright, good job, guys!" Aida blows her whistle, smiling at the Seirin players. "Take a break. You guys worked hard."

The team walks into the locker room. Kuroko silently trails after them, reaching into his bag for his phone. He needs this person to help.

"I'm going to get a breath of fresh air." Kuroko says before leaving the locker room and stepping outside. He looks through his phone for Midorima's contact. 

"Why are you calling me?" is the first thing Midorima says as he answers the call. 

"Hello to you too, Midorima-kun." Kuroko replies. "I have a favor to ask you." he hopes Midorima goes along with it. 

"What is it?" Midorima is cold as always.

"I..." Kuroko sighs. "I want you to talk Kagami-kun out of dating Kise-kun. I know they've been dating for a while now, but Kise-kun is showing his true colors. You're one of the people who know about it." he tries not to go deep into Kise's nature, but he was so obsessed with Midorima at one point in time.

"Why can't you do it?" Midorima asks the obvious. "Besides, I rather not remember Kise's obsession with me. It drove me crazy." he pauses and clears his throat. "He... Never mind, go on." 

Midorima was most likely thinking about the way Kise threw himself onto him, acting like Midorima was the only person in the world. 

"Sorry, Midorima-kun..." Kuroko apologizes. "There's no other way to do this. Kagami-kun won't listen to me. I'd figure he would listen to you. Or maybe Aomine-kun."

There's a few seconds of silence. "Fine." Midorima finally speaks up, making his decision. "I'll try to talk him out of it. That idiot will never be smart, dating someone like that." he says. "Speak of the devil..." his voice falters. "Dammit.. Kuroko!!"

The phone call suddenly ends. 

"What?! Midorima-kun!" Kuroko's mind immediately thinks of the worst scenario possible. "Kise-kun..." he says in a harsh whisper.

"Something wrong?" Kagami appears with a water bottle in hand. "Woah, you look a little mad." he sees Kuroko's irritated face. "Were you talking to Midorima?"

"I-I-" Kuroko panics for a moment. He calms down and shakes his head. "Yes, I was. Don't worry, Kagami-kun." 

"Alright." Kagami doesn't pry on it any longer. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and groans loudly. "Why can't practice end already?! I want to see Ryouta!" he says in anger, kicking a nearby trashcan. "Well, whatever... The sooner we end the more time I'll have with him. I'm going inside, Kuroko. Enjoy your, uh, breathing." Kagami disappears inside Seirin.

A few minutes later, Kuroko's phone rings again. He drops his phone by surprise due to his mind being in a different place right now. Picking up the phone, he gasps, answering it immediately. "Midorima-kun! Are you alright?"

"I'm tired of this, Kurokocchi." A taunting voice says. "You need to mind your business. You and the rest of them... Right after I warned Aominecchi, too.."

"No!" Kuroko shouts. His hands start to shake, making it impossible to hold his phone correctly. "W-What did you do to Midorima-kun?!" a crack goes through his stuttering words. 

Kise laughs. "What a strong reaction, Kurokocchi! I didn't know you had feelings for Midorimacchi!" 

Kuroko wanted to punch the ground. This couldn't be happening. He clenches his fists and bites his lip hard. "Answer my question!" 

"Jeez, okay. He's... alive, I think?" Kise replies, pausing to make sure he gave the right answer. "I mean, all I did was knock his stupid lucky item over his head, so he should be fine." 

"What...?" There's a tight feeling in Kuroko's chest that makes it hard to breathe. He nearly loses balance in his feet, considering the state he's in. "I.. I hate you, Kise! Stay away from Kagami-kun!"

"Hm? _You_ should be staying away from Taigacchi." Kise replies seriously. "I only hurt Midorimacchi because he thinks I'm a bad guy. And to be honest, I should've done the same to Aominecchi, too. Maybe, I should go to where Murasakibaracchi is and tell Taigacchi's brother to go away... No one should be near my Taiga..." 

Tears start to build up in Kuroko's eyes. He can't hold it anymore. The thought of his friends getting hurt because they're trying to be kind and warn Kagami makes Kuroko burst into tears. This isn't the Kise he knew before. Why does love make people crazy? 

"Save those tears for when I do something to you, Kurokocchi." Kise responds to Kuroko's emotional burst. "Oh, Midorimacchi! You're still alive? Looks like I have to finish you off." 

Kuroko freezes. He gulps and holds his light blue phone tightly. Not a single word can escape him. His legs seem to move on their own, running away from Seirin. 

"Leave Midorima-kun alone." Kuroko manages to say, panting. "I'm going to get you, Kise. I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Kise laughs over the phone. "Catch me if you can, Kurokocchi! Die already!" he grunts. Kuroko winces as he hears Midorima groans in pain. The call ends there, leaving Kuroko more worried than ever. 

As he runs to stop Kise, Kuroko thinks - Why won't Kagami believe him? Unless Kagami already knows, and refuses to acknowledge it.

**Author's Note:**

> late Halloween fic? also I love yandere kise
> 
> Excuse any typos im tired


End file.
